


Arranged Marriage

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the title.





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @purekate88 on Tumblr for this idea.


End file.
